


Beasts

by UwUShippingHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Sanses, Fluff and Angst, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Slow paced story, The Beasts are fluffy dragons, during a war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUShippingHell/pseuds/UwUShippingHell
Summary: On the other side of the meadow of drought-ridden and crumbling grass, stood a tall, monstrous figure.Black, dirty fur, a dragon shaped frame with sharp spikes on its back leading down it's tail. One single piercing blue eye and massive wings covered in a mysterious liquid, which also leaked from it's mouth, with claws as deathly sharp as daggers and colored a shimmering silver. It's jaws were pointed all around to give the impression it has teeth with small goat like pointy ears and sharp white horns curling around so the tips poke the corners of it's jaws, reeking the scent of fear, sadness, and negativity all around it, like an aura. it had eight legs, four on each side, that appeared rather chunky, yet wet and slick with the substance on it's wings.Cross watched the figure from the other side of the meadow with curiosity in his mismatched eyes, watching the figure not even bother to move. it just sat there, staring menacingly at the small skeleton. Cross found himself walking towards the dragon, who didn't bother to run away, unlike the legends had said. He reached out his hand to press his palm to the end of the dragon's muzzle and watched as it's eye slid closed.
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Dream/Killer, Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Reaper/Geno, horror/lust
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You! Yeah, you! Thank's for choosing to read my book, and I really hope you enjoy it! Also, oh my god, you are gorgeous! I like your hair!

“Come on, Cross! We’re gonna be late!”

Cross stumbled out the door, backpack thrown clumsily on his shoulders with Nightmare trailing behind him. “I’m coming!”

Ink looked at the beast behind his roommate. "I can't believe you convinced Ms. Lionheart to let you bring Nightmare to school. I know Mr. Hellhound was super chill about it, but Ms. Lionheart doesn't care about anything or anyone."

Cross let out a nervous laugh and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his 'nose'. "Me neither."

Nightmare sighed loudly as the two skeletons started to walk towards the school and the beast followed closely behind.

"I guess you just have a magic power to be a kiss-ass good student so every teacher loves you." Ink said while shrugging.

Cross laughed at his friend. "I'm almost positive that's not it, I think she just got tired of my begging and seeing Nightmare sit in the window during class and sending death glares at her."

Ink looked back at the beast. "He did that?"

"Oh, all the time. You never noticed?"

Ink looked back at his friend. "I guess not, but since when is that a surprise?"

"Since never."

"Ouch."

Ink looked out in the direction of a dark, mysterious forest that surrounded their little town. "What do you think is in the forest?"

Cross hummed and looked at the forest. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's where Nightmare was born?"

Nightmare smacked his tail against the skeleton's backs with a painful 'thwap!' to encourage them to keep walking, as they had slowed their walking pace subconciously. Both skeletons hissed in pain as the rock hard appendage smacked onto their backs and roughly collided with their spines through their backpacks, sending pain coursing through their marrow.

"Alright! We'll keep walking!" Ink fussed at the beast. Cross giggled at the skeleton, being able to ignore the searing pain in his back, unlike the other. Ink wasn't used to constant unbearable pain, but after Cross' experience with having to train Nightmare and all the pain he went through, a smack to the back was merely a gentle tap to him now. You could cut his spine in half and he'd only feel a pinch of pain. Was it just him? Maybe so.

The two skeletons continued on their way towards the school building with the goopy beast of Nightmare following closely behind.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang try to get through their boring chemistry class, and Reaper's antics make everything a little better.

_ The tiny dragon waddled towards the edge of the cliff, looking down into the abyss below. A dragon shoved him to the side, all black with blue paws and yellow sharp claws and red teeth with two peculiar mismatched eyes leaped off the cliff and down into the abyss. The dragon peeked over the edge, only to be scared shitless as the dragon that pushed him soared up into the air and into the cover of the clouds above. _

_ The dragon watched in awe before backing away from the edge and leaping off with confidence, stretching his wings out and swooping. He tried to flap them to soar upwards, but he turned midair so his back was facing the abyss and he shrieked out for help as loud as he could, but to no avail. He came soaring down into the abyss, and after what felt like hours of falling, his back collided with the jagged ground, breaking his bones. He tried to scream, but the pain that filled his body was too much to handle. He fell limp on the ground, staring out among the abyss. _

_ There was nobody there to save him. _

Cross showed no interest in the chemistry lesson on the board and he stretched his arms across the table with a yawn before folding his arms and resting his head on the table.

A snicker emerged from Ink. “You might as well be a beast with those teeth you have there, Cross.”

“Oh shatahp.” Cross hissed, hearing his friend let out a laugh, which made a small chuckle emerge from the other skeleton at the table.

“Ink, leave him alone.” The other skeleton consoled the artistic skeleton with a quiet, comforting and soft voice.

“I rest my case, Cross is a dragon.” Ink said playfully.

“I am not!” Cross said while laughing at the other skeleton, who gave him a suspicious look. Cross looked at the gentle skeleton at the table. “Dream, get your friend.”

“You’re on your own.” Dream said softly, closing the book he was reading.

Nobody knew exactly how, but Dream and Nightmare, two brothers that are very different, are related. Although Nightmare was a beast and his brother was mortal, they were still (somehow) connected.

“Ouch.” Ink joked.

“You, shut up.” Cross pointed at Ink.

Another skeleton piped up. “Guys, teach is looking at us.”

The four skeletons at the table proceeded to pretend to write in their notebooks, minute one, who could have cared less.

“Reaper, what book are you reading?” the teacher hissed.

“123 ways to snap your neck if you don’t leave me alone.” Reaper said, making the class giggle.

“Mind if I borrow it?” the teacher asked.

Reaper rolled his eye and stood on his stool, since he was rather short, and reached over the table to hand over the book. Once the teacher took it, she put it in a bin.

“You can have it back by May.”

Reaper sat back down and watched her carefully. He pointed a finger at the bin and slowly grabbed his book from it with his magic, using telekinesis to bring the book back into his grasp. He flipped to where he left off and kept reading.

The skeleton by his side snickered. “She hates you, doesn’t she?”

“Mhm.” Reaper said, taking out a box of popcorn that wasn’t popped yet and pressing his hands to the sides, generating some heat from his fire powers and popping the popcorn. Instantly, the teacher looked at him and he stared back.

“Touch my food and you're a dead bitch, you hear me?” Reaper said in a monotone voice.

The teacher just ignored his threat and she went back to her lesson.

Reaper took some popcorn out the box before shaking it. “You guys want some?”

Cross shrugged. “Sure.” he reached to get a handful and went back to paying attention.

Ink shook his head. “No thanks, I don’t want any.”

Dream smiled. “Thanks, but I’m going to have to refuse.”

The final skeleton smiled before taking some. “Thanks, Reaper.” he said joyfully as he flicked a kernel into his mouth.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” the gloomy skeleton replied, taking a kernel from the box and flicking it towards the beast that laid on the ground, who opened his jaws and caught it, chomping on it.

This table of five were all friends, and some had known each other for ages before they met the others. Two examples were Reaper and Geno, as they had known each other since they were four. Geno was the only one capable of keeping Reaper sane and calm, since the skeleton was rather… mean wasn’t the word for it, it was more like blatantly hostile in general. Reaper was calm with Geno present, but without the other, Hell would be unleashed.

Reaper and Geno shared a soul bond, an artificial bond created by doctors to ensure stability of another monster’s condition. They take two monsters with opposing personalities and make them get along by putting them in containment together until their bond was strong enough to create a fictional string that connected the souls to each other. It was very similar to a soulmate bond, but this also meant Reaper needed special care compared to the others.

In order to hold a soul bond together, two monsters had to remain friends, or more, perhaps, or else the string would break. If the string broke, the entire process would have to be repeated.

It took Reaper and Geno a whopping  _ three years _ to create that bond, so if the process had to be repeated, they might take twice as long, since Reaper holds grudges and Geno is quick to forgive.

As for the skeletons in general, Ink was a thin, pale boned skeleton with a black ink splotch on his cheek. He wore beige fingerless gloves and a beige shirt underneath a blue hoodie, which remained unzipped. He wore jeans and had a satchel of paint vials across his chest, as well as a huge hook for where his paintbrush, named Broomy, could be found on his back. His eyes were different shapes and colors, one being a nice shade of light blue and the other being a golden yellow. The blue was shaped like a diamond and the yellow was shaped like a star. He also wore a black beret on his head and a tan scarf around his neck with handwriting all over it, except for on the parts where the scarves' beautiful color could be seen, complete with beige sneakers that really finessed his look.

Dream was also thin and white boned, two gold yellow eyelights shimmering with the light of a thousand suns. He wore a gold circlet on his head and a blue scarf around his neck, as well as a yellow shirt and a zipperless blue hood over it. He wore yellow pants and bright blue boots with a star shaped button connecting it.

Reaper had a basic black hoodie on with presumably nothing underneath, considering the fact he never took his jacket off or left it unzipped. He had on black sweatpants and waltzed around completely barefoot without a care in the world. His one pure white eyelight gave him an eerie atmosphere, as he never talked about what happened to the other one, which, to his friends, seemed really shady for the most part. He had a pair of huge grey raven wings behind him that seemed crooked at the base, as well as his spine, which was full of a spider web of deadly cracks that appeared not to have healed yet.

Geno sported a white t-shirt and white hoodie with basketball shorts and a torn red scarf draping off his neck. He had one mysterious white eyelight and a cloud of glitches over his other eye, as well as a bloody knife wound across his chest.

And finally, Cross. He wore a black and white scarf around his neck with a black jacket and white fur on the hood, as well as black shorts that were accented with white X’s and black boots to complete the look. He had huge nerdy circular glasses, colored red, that rested on the bridge of his ‘nose’, and his eyes were colored differently, one being white and the other being red. Beneath the white eye was a red scar shaped like a sideways lightning bolt and his cheeks seemed to be constantly dusted with a slightly noticeable lavender blush, but the others had just accepted it as ‘eh, it’s Cross’.

Reaper let out a loud yawn. “When is this class over, I’m sleepy.” he whined.

Geno looked at the clock. “Five minutes. I promise you can find an excuse to nap at lunch.”

Reaper nodded. “Probably, since I don’t really need to eat.”

Reaper was a death god, and had been rather peculiar compared to the others, since monsters mostly only had certain traits, such as either jet black or snow white bones, but Reaper was an odd one. He sported that fairly large set of raven wings on his back, which made him stick out like a sore thumb.

Cross sighed. “Can that five minutes be any longer…”

Ink giggled. “With Ms. Lionheart, yes indeed.”

And Ink was very, VERY right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon I talked about in the italics part of this chapter is one of the characters in Cross's friend group! It should be obvious which one it is, but maybe not???


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross chats with his friends at the lunch table, and Ink decided to go out into the forest alone, only to encounter a massive dragon that was sure to kill him if it found him.

_ Pain. _

_ Soaring pain. _

_ Why couldn’t he fly? _

_ What was wrong with him? _

_ So many questions filled his head as he lay there, writhing on the ground in pain and agony. The impact to the ground really messed up his back, and it hurt like hell. The worst part is that no dragon ever goes to the abyss. Nobody. _

_ Right? _

_ He was proven wrong when he heard echoing footsteps as heavy as boulders coming towards him at a slow pace. Fear overwhelmed his senses, and he tried to scramble to his feet, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move because of the pain. Every time he tried to he was gasping for air as his lungs would collapse and cause an ache in his chest. _

_ He could only watch helplessly as the dragon approached him, the only visible thing about him being a bright blue eye. Slowly, the dragon leaned down and grabbed reaper with his jaws, sprouting his wings and soaring up. Into the light of the sun they went, and just then, he blacked out completely. _

At lunch, the group of five and a dragon were at a table, eating and chattering amongst themselves.

“Remember last year when Ms. Lionheart dragged Blueberry by his bandana into class?” Geno said while snickering.

“Yeah!” Ink replied giddily.

“That was mean of her…” Dream said quietly.

“But it was really funny.” Cross said.

At the moment, Reaper had trusted Geno to hold him while he napped during lunchtime, Cross was sitting on the floor with Nightmare curled around him, head in his lap, Dream and Ink were sitting at the table just vibing, and Geno was multitasking holding Reaper in his lap while also eating.

Cross scratched behind Nightmare’s tiny ears. “I hadn’t even met you back then, Nightmare.”

Nightmare let out a sound of disapproval and he rested his head back on Cross’s lap.

“I know, it’s hard to imagine living without you, too.”

Dream smiled slightly. “I can feel positivity radiating from all of you, even Nightmare. He must really like you, Cross.”

Cross pet the dragon. “Really? Aw, I like him too.”

Ink stared at the pair of mortal and beast. “What’s so special about your companion?”

Cross locked eyes with the artistic skeleton. “I know you can’t understand feelings, but I’ll try my best to explain.”

Ink leaned forward slightly with interest, his eyes flickering between colors and shapes.

Cross looked back at Nightmare. “When I met Nightmare, there was a giddy feeling, similar to your yellow vial, but there was also fear at first, your black vial. He was gentle and kind, and I don’t know why he chose me, but he did.”

Ink made an ‘oh’ noise and nodded. “I get it now.”

Dream lifted his head a little. “I read in a book once that all beasts have a designated partner in their lives that they set out to find. Nightmare chose you because you are his partner, and now, the bond between beast and mortal can only grow.”

“That’s cool.” Ink said.

Geno hummed. “It makes me wonder who my beast partner is.”

“You guys will find one someday.” Cross said.

~~~

On their way back home, Ink and Cross talked about dragons and beasts and wondering what Ink’s would be like. They laughed at a few ideas that Ink came up with, talking about it might be as selfish as him without his vials and chatting about other things.

Ink looked at the forest. “I wanna go explore the forest tonight.”

Cross looked at his friend. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous, duh.”

“That’s what makes it cool, duh.”

“Whatever dude, I’m gonna be in our apartment, you know, not going on a suicide mission?”

“Why not, it would be awesome.”

“It would be awesome if we died?”

“No?”

“Okay then.”

Cross and Ink kept walking, now in pure silence, towards their home.

Ink was the first inside, and since they already ate dinner prior to leaving school, he went upstairs and went to bed.

~~~

Ink stuffed a rope, flashlight batteries, water and food into his backpack and threw it haphazardly on his back, slipping out his room and out the door of the apartment. He went down the stairs to the porch and walked towards his school. He took a left down a dirt path and walked towards the ominous forest before entering beyond the treeline. The air was cold and mercilessly battered his scarf around like a ragdoll left abandoned on the side of a busy highway. The air had a heavy, ominous feel to it and he felt severely afraid by it, but he had to keep going. It was too late to turn back.

As dark as it was in the forest, Ink was afraid to use his flashlight and disturb any nearby beasts and predatory animals that would just love to gnaw on his bones and suck up his marrow like a deadly vampire. He hesitated pressing the button, but he did so anyway as a cloud of bats emerged from the darkness after the light flicked on. They tore at him and Ink ducked fretfully, narrowly avoiding the bats and staying down until the bats vanished once more into the darkness beyond Ink’s eyesight.

Ink stood back up on his feet and picked up his flashlight from where it fell on the wet grass, facing it’s light forward so that it showed him what was in front of him. Trees and more darkness, as well as a large rock.

Suddenly, behind him, large, thundering footsteps and heavy breathing sounded, followed by a roar. Ink recognized that roar.

A King Eclipse Dragon, among the strongest dragon beasts out there. Thank stars Dream showed Ink that book. A King Eclipse was a towering 15 feet tall dragon with sharp teeth and claws like massive daggers with diamond shaped eyes with a wingspan of up to 40 feet and night vision their tails were long and had a large bell on the end that rang whenever they were alert. The males had horns, but females did not. If Ink got caught up with one of those, he was a goner for sure.

Ink clicked off his flashlight and found his way to the boulder, ducking behind it for cover. He knew it wouldn’t do much, but he made an attempt.

A loud, high pitched ringing sound filled Ink’s ears and made him almost yelp in pain. The noise was loud and thundering, and it echoed through the forest like it was an abandoned hallway. He could hear critters skittering away in fear over the loud ringing of a bell.

Yep, he was so, SO dead.


End file.
